


His Happy Ending

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, References to Drugs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was fourteen Castiel ran away from home. He loves Gabe, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, all of his brothers, but there’s something about the town and the house he lives in that sets his teeth on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When he was fourteen Castiel ran away from home. He loves Gabe, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, all of his brothers, but there’s something about the town and the house he lives in that sets his teeth on edge.

He packs a bag and the trust fund he has, setting off down the road.

He hails a taxi.

"Where to?"

"The greyhound station."

"Where're you headed to?" The guy asks, pulling away from the gas station he'd walked to.

"As far away from here as I can get."

As far away from California as he can get without putting a dent in his bank account is Texas.

He's fifteen. Scared. Freightened. Alone.

There's a bar down the street where he doesn't get carded, and he drinks his fill almost every night. The burn of the liquid down his throat is comforting. It dulls his senses and fills his belly.

When he's sixteen the drugs start to come in. It's nothing horrible, something he can't pronounce because he's so high he can see the stars, or maybe that's the toilet bowl. He's not sure.

When he's seventeen he gets picked up off the street by a group of guys. They're a lot burlier than he is, muscled in the way he's not.

They threaten to take his life if he doesn't do what they say.

One night they take it too far.

"Jump off," they say, shoving him towards the edge of the building. It's no big deal, there's a nice, squishy garbage can to break his fall, but there's also a police car.

"No way, I'm not doing it," he says defiantly, and then he's flying through the air. He misses the trash can completely and ends up shattering the police car window with his body.

He grunts, and he can feel the trickle of blood dripping down his brow, a broken rib or two.

The police officer screams at the top of her lungs at the boys on the roof, and they scatter.

"Hey, hey, hey, stay with me, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance."

Everything after that is hazy. He gets picked up, strapped to a gurney and hauled back to a hospital.

After he's done getting checked over he's taken down to the station.

"What's your name?" She asks, and he doesn't even hesitate. It's only after he says it that he realizes what he's done. "Castiel Novak? _Shit_! Hang on, I have to make a few phone calls."

Tears start to make their way down his face. He doesn't want to go back home, and there's no way anyone is making him.

Tomorrow is his eighteenth birthday, and he'll do as he pleases. He's been living fine out here since he was fourteen.

"Yes, Mr. Novak, I have your brother in custody. How long until you can get out here? Alright, I'll tell him, thanks, bye." She turns to him, hands him a box of tissues. "Your brother should be here in less than an hour. You have quite the following back home, I've heard. People thought you died. What happened? I'm not here to arrest you, I just want to know from an unbiased point of view."

Castiel takes a deep, shuddering breath that shakes his chest and shoulders.

Tears cloud his vision.

"I ran away from home. I got caught up in a bad crowd; alcohol, drugs, gangs," he shrugs. "The usual."

"Your family has been lookin' for you for years. Your . . . parents died about two years ago, I'm sorry."

"They're the reason I ran away in the first place, I'm not upset. Is . . . who's coming for me, if I can ask that?"

"'Course you can. Uh, Gabriel, I think his name is. Lucifer, Michael, Baltha . . . Balthazar? You got some weird kids in your family, kid."

"Tell me about it."

Gabriel and the gang show up not ten minutes later. Everyone is crying, and Castiel is still bleeding, but his cold skin warms underneath their palms, and he sobs at how good positive human contact feels.

"Where have you been?" Gabriel asks, and Castiel knows he's beyond pissed, but right now everyone is too happy to yell at him, especially with his bruised ribs and broken pointer finger, split lip and stitched head.

"No where good. How's -- how're you all?" He asks weakly, sniffling, and he's crowded into a big group hug.

He winces, groans at the pain, and they all back off. He cries and cries for a long time, too broken to do much else, and they take turns holding him, telling him how much they missed him.

"I love you, baby bro. Come on, we have dinner at the hotel, and we are totally celebrating your eighteenth," Gabriel says, and Balthazar seconds it. Castiel shakes his head.

"I just need to sleep."

"Anything you need," Michael assures, and he's nuggied on the head.

"Thank you for getting me."

"It won't happen again, you're not leaving. Plus, we bought a hot tub while you were gone, so you have no choice."

Castiel laughs for the first time in a long while, and the pain in his chest dissipates.

He takes a deep breath and enjoys the sunshine shining down on him.

Finally, everything is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
